Lights Out
by vogonsoup
Summary: Dan & Phil have been so busy leading up to Christmas & now plan to relax & celebrate together before leaving to spend time with their families for the holidays. Despite popular opinion they have not been boyfriends despite early days flirtation & each holding deep feelings for the other. Can a simple power cut change all that? This is for the lovely mrs cookieeater. (smut warning)


As Dan swung his legs out of bed the cold floorboards against his warm bare feet made him shiver and he instinctively sucked air in and jerked his feet away from the unwelcoming wood. Sleep had come even less easily than usual that night, and judging by the rumpled sheets and pillow which had somehow made its way to the end of the bed he had been restless even after sleep had overtaken him. His feet tentatively found the floor again and he sat there for a moment elbows on knees cradling his tired head in his hands, too tired to move straight away but too awake to snuggle back down to sleep.

He fumbled for his phone on the bedside table, 4am. it beamed at him as he pressed the home button to check. Not too bad he thought, on so many nights he hadn't even gone to bed by that time, so in a way he had had an early night. His thoughts were still a sleep blurred jumble as he rose slowly from the bed and made his way to the kitchen, a cup of cereal was just the thing to unfuzzle his head.

Shuffling into the living room to huddle up on the sofa with his snack he became aware of noises coming from the office. At first he thought his sleepy ears must be playing tricks on him, or it was their noisy neighbour finding some new way to entertain them with his vocal acrobatics. As he munched his cereal he realised that the noises were not his imagination, and they really were coming from upstairs. Dan was sure he'd heard the quiet little snore Phil sometimes emitted when he was deeply asleep coming from his room as he'd passed so his first thought was... ghosts of course, why think burglar or axe murderers when you could be invaded by creepy spectres.

The cereal was forgotten as Dan, more awake now, quietly but quickly made his way to Phil's room. He knew the tap on the door was too quiet really to alert Phil but if there was an intruder he didn't want them to realise someone was up. Dan opened the door anyway, as quietly as he could. He could immediately see the bed was empty. He hadn't realised he's been holding his breath until the tension left his body with a deep exhalation, as he realised that the person in the office probably was Phil.

He made his way back to the lounge to continue his midnight tryst with the cereal when he heard a low moan coming from the office. Frozen holding his breath he cocked his head to one side to hear better. Nothing for long seconds then another muffled low groan. Dan was slowly, quietly, making his way up the stairs before he even realised he'd made the decision to move. As he got nearer the sounds became clearer, fast shaky pants, interspersed with very quiet drawn out moans, and little squeaks.

By now Dan was picturing vividly what might be going on in that room, he felt himself flush at the thought, a tingling ache beginning to grow between his legs. Phil was his soul friend the one he never wanted to be without, despite some pretty heavy flirting and messing about when they first met they'd never – despite a large percentage of their fans opinion – taken it further. Their friendship was so special, so unique that each of them seemed afraid to do anything that might jeopardise that. What he assumed Phil didn't know was that he would give anything, absolutely anything if they could be together, 'properly'. So the sound of what he assumed was his friend pleasuring himself was doing things to him, deep inside that was exquisitely painful.

He reached the door of the office, it was shut but this being an old house the door didn't quite fit in the frame properly, the large hinges seemed to stop the door from sitting in its allotted space squarely and Dan got a better than he'd imagined view through the thin gap this created. Phil was facing away from the door, the sofa bed had been pulled out so that Phil was lying down. He was wearing a pair of plain dark boxers but nothing else, Dan could tell by the way they pulled taught across his ass and hips that Phil had pulled them open and was now presumably stroking himself.

Dan could feel the bulge in his own pants becoming moist, a little wet patch forming on the taught jersey fabric. Deciding to turn away and give Phil some privacy Dan swallowed hard, the adams apple in his throat feeling as if it would choke him as he tried to swallow his desire for his friend. As he turned away out of the corner of his eye he caught sight of Phil turning onto his back, and again Dan froze, he just couldn't tear his eyes away from what to him was the best sight in the world. Phil's pale skin, a slight sheen forming across it, and that dark sprinkling of hair across his chest and trickling down to his waistband held him transfixed. Hips thrust into the air as he his orgasm rocked through him Phil's beautiful face glowing and flushed, big blue eyes rolling back, neck arched head digging into the pillow behind; holding his breath as he throbbed and pulsed in his hand. Sending hot splashes onto his chest, into his face and pooling in the dip of his belly button. His body collapsing back onto the bed lying spent not even bothering to clean himself for the moment, Phil's chest rose and fell fast and deep, eyes closed and lips parted.

Dan felt a warm flush suffuse his body and face, it took all the willpower he had to walk away, creeping back to his own room so that Phil wouldn't realise that he could have heard him. Phil mustn't know how he felt about him, that boat had sailed hadn't it? If Phil wanted him he would have made it clear by now surely. Dan settled down into bed despite the throbbing between his legs he did not try and relieve himself. He knew that he would see images of Phil in his minds eye as he did so, imagine feeling his body pressed against him, his lips on his own, Dan knew from experience that he might get physical release but the emotional aftermath would leave him depressed for days. Eventually he managed to drift into a fitful sleep.

The past weeks had been busy and the next few days promised to be no different, videos to film, extra work for Christmas at the BBC, not to mention preparing for their respective Christmas arrangements. Phil felt a warm glow as he surveyed the work Bryony had accomplished at their flat, she'd done a beautiful job of Christmasyfying their home. The glow was tinged with sadness as Phil took in their tree, familiar baubles from previous years scattered amongst the new. It brought back memories of their rave tree. He was so looking forward to seeing his family at Christmas, this year was special as his parents were selling their family home. Nostalgia was hitting him hard, both for his not yet gone childhood home, and for all the times he and Dan had spent there together. He wished Dan was coming with him but his family had booked a holiday in India this year, it would seem odd for Dan not to go just to come say good bye to his best friends old home. Anyway they could always find some pretext to visit after Christmas. Phil cheered up at this though and allowed the Christmas glow to settle about him again.

Dan had popped out for snacks, they were going to have a Christmas picnic, mince pies, hot chocolate, turkey sandwiches and spend the evening doing silly Christmas things like playing board games and watching Christmasy films, and probably a few episodes of Sword Art Online. As they were going their separate ways for Christmas in two days they would have their own special celebration before hand.

He still loved Dan as much as ever, he tried to push this thought away most of the time, he couldn't lose him by making a move that might no longer be welcome. He'd seen how Dan had reacted last year when their fans had gone overboard about the shipping. Especially after that video had surfaced. He'd meant every word but things had drifted, they got more successful, busier...when he'd made that they hadn't actually gone all the way, but they had touched each other, even made each other cum in those first weeks together, well they were horny young men after all. At first they'd enjoyed the reaction and attention their budding relationship had raised, but as it became more intrusive they'd hidden it to the point where it didn't exist any more, before it even got the chance to become what he had hoped it would. His face became hot at the memories and a tear he didn't realise was forming escaped and drew it's path down his cheek. With difficulty he pushed the memories and thoughts away, his feet heavy as he made his way to the bathroom. The gush of the cold tap was a cheerful sound somehow, and as he splashed his face with the cool refreshing water it seemed to help wash away his melancholy a little. He left the bathroom feeling happier, looking forward to having a fun evening, one of so very many with his best friend.

The key sounded in the lock there was a rustle and Dan's voice "is this bloody light still broken Phil". "Ahh the whirlwind returns" Phil shouted a smile on his face. Dan plonked the bags down unceremoniously on the kitchen counter, and dripped onto the kitchen floor. "There's a bit of a storm brewing out there Phil", he hadn't heard Phil sneak in behind him and jumped out of his skin as Phil rested his chin on his shoulder and said "what goodness did you bring?". "Get off you idiot" Dan laughed swatting his friend away with a broad grin on his face. They both set to unpacking the few bags. Plenty of popcorn, extra mince pies from the 'special' range that Dan couldn't leave in the shop, because they were all alone on the shelf. Cookies which Phil deemed nearly as nice as the ones they had made, crusty bread and cranberry sauce, and plenty of other sugary goodies and wine, enough to keep two people hyped up for a week.

The flat smelled like Christmas, and looked like a fairy grotto, it filled Dan with a sense of satisfaction and contentment, he loved Christmas but not as much as Phil did. He got the greatest pleasure from seeing how happy, excited and content his friend was about it all. The boys had settled cross legged on the floor poring over a game of battleships, nothing too sophisticated a simple board version, while Elf ran on the TV in the background. Dan knew he was staring at Phil a little too long and a little too much, there seemed to be a growing tension between them. Dan was beginning to realise that he didn't know if he could carry on playing the best friend when all he wanted was Phil in his bed, in his life, and in his mouth right now.

"Yes! Yes!I got you , I got you" Phil yelled jumping up and doing a little victory dance. Dan was winning and Phil was over the moon to have got his first hit, beaming like a five year old in Disneyland. Dan chuckled and started to tease him, slow clapping, "well done Phil, good job, yep you got me … now sit down and let me finish bombing your arse off" Phil grinned and was about to sit back down when everything went black. "Holy freaking shit" Dan exclaimed, what have you done to the light bulbs now you freak" a chuckle in his voice. "It wasn't me this time Dan, you saw where I was, nowhere near the light switches". "Yeah I know, but.. you know, I just like blaming you". "It's very dark Dan, it's not just the bulbs and there's hardly any light coming in from outside either".

Dan carefully rose to his feet, switching on the torch function on his phone, "oh yeah" Phil hadn't thought of that apparently, and switched on his too. They boys made their way to the window, the street lights were out for about half a mile, and all the houses were in darkness. Just the light of the pale waning moon... and their phones illuminated the flat. "It's a bloody power cut! I didn't think the storm was that rough. Maybe didn't have anything to do with it. I hope it's not out long!". Dan turned to look at Phil, and did a double take at the empty space next to him where his friend had been standing. "Phil!" his eyes alighted on the the large firefly shaped glow in which his friend sat, cross legged on the sofa scrolling on his phone. "Phil!, oy!... I know there's a power cut but we said no internet tonight!". "Sorry Dan, I was just checking the electricity board website, it says there's been a major failure at one of their sub stations, and the power could be off all night". "Oh!" Dan plopped himself down next to Phil and sighed, "well no more films for us tonight then".

"We could still play games though Dan, also I think we have some candles in the kitchen, plus we have the yankee ones I bought". The boys made short work of lighting up their lounge, with the added benefit of the room smelling gorgeous, Phil was quite smug about his choice of yankee candles.

"Well this is romantic" Phil's eyes widened, he knew Dan was being sarcastic but it still gave him little butterflies in his tummy". "Yep, you could say that". Before he could give himself away by the longing look that he knew was forming on his face Phil jumped up. "I know... I have a game of 'Boggle' under the bed somewhere, I'll go and get it". He was out of the room before he had time to hear Dans "eughh Philllll, Boggle?!"

Dan took his turn first, shaking the bejesus out of the little domed box with all the letter 'dice' inside. A naughty grin spread across his face as he spotted the perfect word. Both boys scribbled on their papers for the allotted three minutes until it was time to share "Fuck!". "Dan don't swear so much!". "No Phil that's my first word". Phil glared at Dan searching for the offending word, damn there it was two down and two across on the bottom right, right next to duck actually, which is what Phil had used. "Prick", Dan continued, enjoying the amused and slightly annoyed look on his friends face, adding "feud", at which Phil nodded ticking his own sheet, damn neither of them would get points for that, "Prick!". Phil was laughing now, he had prick too, well an innocent enough word if you are cutting back a rose bush or something. "Self" Phil stated "Dick" Dan countered.. "oh come on now Dan you have to zig zag too much to get that". Dan felt a deep rumble in his belly as he began to laugh at Phil's serious face. "Outraged are we Phil?!".

Phil almost coyly smiled at Dan, "yeah a little, but at least we're not bored" he beamed. "I'll never be bored with you Phil". Dan felt a lump in his throat for the second time that week. He couldn't keep the soft longing look out of his eyes, as he held Phil's gaze a little too long he realised that Phil's face held the same look. Perhaps it was the wine, or the candles, or the sound of the storm outside while they were warm and safe inside but Dan's stomach churned, his head span a little and he couldn't hold his feelings in check anymore. "There's something I need to say Phil, please don't hate me, if nothing else I still want us to be friends!... ok?". Phil nodded, half afraid of what Dan was going to say, did he want to move out, perhaps it was too weird living with someone you once had a bit of a thing for. Maybe he'd met someone. Phil started to feel physically sick. Before he could stop himself he felt himself say in a soft barely audible voice "touch me Dan"

Wide warm brown eyes looked up from the fidgeting hands they'd been staring at into big sparkling blue eyes. Dan's breath caught in his throat as he replied equally quietly "what?", but he moved closer to Phil who's hand reached out towards Dan, his mouth opened to speak before closing again, his head wobbled a little from side to side as it sometimes did in moments of stress, he took one of Dan's big hands in his more slender hands, both hands cupping it. "I need you Dan, don't leave". "I wasn't going to leave you nana, I was going to say pretty much the same thing. It's been a nightmare being just friends these last couple of years. I always loved you Phil, always wanted you". He looked down at Phil's delicate but very strong hands cradling his own the feelings building inside began to overwhelm him. As he looked up to speak he realised Phil was only centimetres away from his face both boys hung there as if in stasis for a moment taking in the meaning, drowning in one another's gaze. Phil was the first to move reaching up and cradling Dan's head as his lips sought his. The heat between them grew as their lips moved together, gentle, soft and tentative at first, until the passion of years of longing burst over them. Seeming to force their lips together the kiss becoming hungry, deep and hard almost as if they wanted to become one. Phil shivered at the touch of Dans hands snaking around his waist under his t-shirt, one remaining there pulling him in tight the other snaking up his back, the flat of his hand rubbing small circles just below his shoulders.

Phil's long legs lifted so that he sat on Dan's lap legs either side of him so they could press together more firmly. This tore a gasp from Dan as Phil's crotch caught the tip of his hard cock creating friction, making Dan grind up towards Phil, whimpering slightly as his head lolled back a little. Phil cradled Dan's head as it fell back, moving his lips down following his jaw line to suck and flick his ear with his tongue before kissing back onto his neck. Which drew a throaty groan from Dan, as he curled his hips and bucked up against Phil. They began to fall back onto the sofa, Phil aiding the descent, pushing gently against Dan, guiding him back as his hands slipped under his t-shirt, pushing it up baring his skin until he could reach his nipples. He traced each one with his tongue, giving them both a little flick and nip before dragging Dan's top off over his head. Pushing his knee between Dans thighs parting them rubbing his leg against his erection

Dans hands found silky black locks and threaded his fingers through them, back and forth, tightening now and then pulling the soft strands making Phil gasp with desire into his mouth as he kissed him. The boys were totally lost to reason, only one thing on their minds, until Dan found his senses for a moment. "Phil?... this isn't a one time thing is it? I don't want to be a one night stand". Phil stopped kissing Dan's neck and pulled away a little their eyes only a few inches apart. "God no Dan, it never even crossed my mind. I love you, I want us to be each others forever... if that's what you want?". "Fuck yeah!" was all Dan managed before Phil's lips silenced him again.

"Lube" was the next word that escaped Dan's lips. "Really? You happy to go all the way right now Dan?". "Happy, I'm bloody ecstatic, and if I don't have you inside me soon I won't be responsible for my actions". Phil managed to tear himself away from Dan long enough to find the required item. Dan lay on the sofa his head spinning, his hand rubbing along the seam of his jeans zip pressing it it against his throbbing cock.

Phil grinned when he returned and saw Dan lying back eyes closed palming himself thighs taut pushing up against his own hand. "unzip yourself' his voice deep and cracking, Dan's eyes flew open to Phil standing next to him wriggling out of his own t-shirt and starting to unzip his jeans. "Yes boss" Dan obliged but before he could pull his jeans down Phil was kneeling between his thighs sliding them down over his hips. He had no time to think before Phil's hand were on his boxers, he leant between Dan's legs, and whispered "I've thought about this so often" before pressing their lips together.

Dan finished the job Phil had started and wriggled and kicked his way out of his boxers. Phil kissed his way across Dan's collar bone, down his breast bone, his stomach. He rubbed his thumbs across Dan's hip bones before gripping him there to hold him steady, because apparently Phil realised with a smile Dan was a squirmer. His warm lips found their target kissing Dan's taught balls, running his tongue between them separating them in the sack and making Dan buck. He ran his tongue slowly and sensually up Dans rock hard shaft to the deep tip. Flicking his tongue across the top before slipping him into his mouth.

His eyes travelled up Dan's long body, they locked eyes, blue and brown both pupils blown. Phil kept eye contact as he sucked and rolled his tongue around Dan's tip treating it like a fat round lollipop. Dan's hand's kneaded his boyfriends shoulders as he tried not to thrust himself deep into his throat. "Oh god, please Phil, fuck me now, I want to come with you inside me". "You don't have to beg me twice Dan", Phil finally removed his boxers, he looked even bigger up close than Dan remembered he was glad he'd mentioned lube. Phil grinned as he spread the slick liquid over his cock, he loved the look of lust on Dan's face, he knew he must look pretty stoked himself right now.

He lifted one of Dan's legs and hooked it over the back of the sofa, "open wide", "Phil, for goodness sake this this serious business" Dan laughed, and then gasped as he felt Phil's slick tip at his entrance, all he could say was Phil's name as he slid inside. Slowly and carefully at first relishing the feeling of the only man he'd ever loved clenched tight around him. Both boys were lost to each other, Phil started to move faster, angling himself, feeling for the response that told him he'd hit Dan's golden spot.

He didn't have to try for long, a deep gasp followed by an almost animalistic groan ripped out of his boyfriend and he clenched harder around Phil. Their movements became perfectly synchronised, faster building, Dan's nails left little crescent marks in the skin of Phil's back. They were both nearing their climax, Dan felt Phil's hand take his cock and start to pump it in time with their movements. His legs reflexively wrapped tight high around Phil's waist pulling him in tighter as he bucked and arched beneath him. The sight of Dan losing his shit under him, and the feeling of him clenching hard around him made Phil spasm inside tipping Dan over the edge pumping creamy liquid into Phil's hand and onto his stomach with a guttural grunt. Phil couldn't hold on any longer, pushing himself as deep as he could into Dan he shot everything he had hard inside him, searing jets leaving him, the spasms almost painful in their intensity. He collapsed spent onto Dan's chest, oblivious to the wet mess they were spreading between them. Wrapping their arms around one another Phil snuggled into Dan's shoulder content to just lie there in the dark with the sound of Dan's heart beat lulling him back to reason.

Fingers played in Phil's hair as their breathing slowly returned to normal, a contented silence for the moment held between them. They both knew they would never be just friends again, as their lips met again it was like coming home.


End file.
